


Home Sweet Home

by DaenaBlackfyre, Noe_Sweetway



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Marco and Izo spend the afternoon with Ace as he tells them about his problems with his stupid boyfriend.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 26





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this with a lot of love because MarcoIzo is a beautiful ship and needs more love. Many more fanfics will come with them. Thanks so much for reading.  
> You can follow us here:  
> • Daena Blackfyre [Tumblr](https://daenablackfyre.tumblr.com//), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daenablackfyre)  
> • Noe_Sweetway [Twitter](https://twitter.com/noe_sweetway)

The rays of the sun streaming through the clear curtains were already powerful enough to hit his face directly and gradually wake him up. Outside the birds were singing some tune, while Izo was still tossing and turning before he could fully react. He realized that the other side of the bed was empty when he finally opened his eyes. Marco had already gotten up, and Izo had to put his hands to his face to rub it lazily like a cat, trying to get rid of the residual sleep and to face once and for all that it had dawned a long time ago.

The white blankets slid down his naked body and his long black hair fell to his shoulders and a bit to his back as he sat up. By the clock on the bedside table, he saw that it was already past eleven in the morning, so he considered that perhaps it would be better to get up and prepare lunch directly instead of breakfast. He pulled on his pajamas, which he found lying on the floor near the bed, and headed for the bathroom with the idea of taking a quick shower and starting the day.

He met Marco's dazzling smile right at the door and, behind him, steam flooding the bathroom. The man had wet hair and only a towel covering him barely a few inches from the waist down. Izo could smell the pleasant aroma of the soap and how his heart leapt when the other reached over to plant a firm and loving kiss on his lips.

Even if enough years had passed to get used to it, he couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by the rising emotions when it happened.

"Good morning," Marco greeted him, with that slightly hoarse voice that indicated he had just woken up too, and that affable smile that he always had to give away.

"Hi," Izo returned the gesture, still somewhat overwhelmed by that wonderful awakening and the small show of affection. “Are you waiting for me to make brunch?”

Marco gave a soft laugh and made room for him to enter the bathroom.

“Of course.”

Their Sunday mornings were always like this, and Izo was fascinated by being able to enjoy that little respite to its fullest. During the week they were usually quite busy with their things, especially Marco, who spent most of the day in the hospital and by the time he got home he was usually so tired that Izo could only offer him dinner and some tea, before going to bed together and talk briefly about their day, until they both gave in to sleep without even noticing. Sometimes when he had to stay up late to review some material for the next day's class as a professor at the university, Izo liked to watch him sleep soundly, tangle his fingers in that short, unruly blonde hair, and leave a few caresses there, on his cheeks, on his jaw ... and bend over to give him the occasional soft kiss on the forehead, in the dark circles or in the area of the incipient beard. Generally, in the face of all that, Marco would smile between dreams and shrink more on the sheets, but there were times when he would react by pulling Izo with force in order to accompany him to bed, either to do _things_ that would end up exhausting them even more, or just to snuggle together and sleep.

Other times, Marco didn’t come home, because of his night watches in the hospital, but to Izo those cold and lonely nights were compensated with Saturdays, in which both were free by noon and could enjoy the evening however they wanted and even lose sleep in some _interesting_ ways, without worrying about setting off any alarms for the next day.

And finally Sundays were those days when they both did nothing more than jump to the couch and watch any bland show on Netflix or some movie being replayed on television and eat whatever they wanted, and for Izo there was no better time than that, in which he could appreciate every little detail of living with Marco.

After his hot shower and dressing in the largest T-shirt he found in the closet, he headed towards the dining room and kitchen. All the windows in the apartment were now open and the bright sun from outside illuminated every room.

Arriving in the kitchen, he found two cups with tea bags on the table and, to one side, the electric kettle on. Marco was by the window, as usual, stroking that furry fat cat, which was practically more theirs than the neighbor's. That image made him smile.

"We have this intruder this early?" Izo asked, coming over to stroke the cat too and run his fingers through the long orange fur.

"I think he expects us to feed him."

"His owner will kill us if we keep feeding him."

Marco laughed at his comment and that sound rubbed off to him. Actually, their neighbor had no problem with his pet wandering around the house next door and visiting them. Nekomamushi, as the cat was called, used to go in the evenings when he was home alone and demand food. It was almost impossible to refuse the animal's pampering and its tender purrs.

He made the tea after the water boiled and thought about what they could make to eat. Izo remembered they had eggs so they could make an omelette and there was still some pizza left over from the night before when they decided to eat some junk.

They were about to start cooking when he heard his cell phone ring. He frowned without remembering where he had left it and found it forgotten on the living room table. Who could call him at this time? He thought of his parents or his sister, who used to take them out for lunch on their days off, but it wasn't any of them.

“Who is it?” Marco asked when Izo returned to the kitchen.

"It's a voice message from Ace," he replied and started playing it for both of them to hear.

 _‘Hi guys,’ he_ greeted at first and Izo was always struck by the fact that Ace, no matter if he sent a message to him or Marco, he always spoke to both of them together, as if he knew they would hear it at the same time and maybe it was like that a bit. _‘What are you guys up to? Are you in your house? Because I'm close and I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Let me know if you have no plans.’_

When the message ended, Izo looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow and they both immediately noticed that something strange was going on. They knew Ace well enough to notice that the tone of his voice was slightly duller in the message and that was strange. Obviously something had happened.

Also, it was not normal for him to call them at that time on a Sunday. Ace usually showed signs of life after three in the afternoon. They had no evidence but no doubts either.

"Has he argued with Luffy?" Marco suggested and Izo denied. Ace's fights with Luffy didn't usually bring him down in a mood like that.

"I think it was with Sabo," he mused and his boyfriend agreed.

Ace had a very good relationship with Sabo, but there were also differences and that generated discussions. What could they have fought about?

"Why don't you check on Instagram or Twitter?" Marco said as he returned to prepare the food. “That's where people unload their problems.”

He agreed.

First he answered Ace and said that of course he could go. He also thought they should cook something else if that kid would visit them, he was a little bottomless keg, but that wasn't a problem. After writing to him, he went to browse social media a bit while drinking his tea, but found nothing too interesting. His sister Kiku had gone out the night before with her friends and her boyfriend, which made him smile. He should talk to her later.

He was about to give up on his search when he didn't find anything on their profiles, but he remembered Sabo's friend: Koala. He had been following her for some time, didn’t remember why, and there he found something interesting in the stories of that girl.

"Look at this," he mentioned, approaching Marco and showing him his phone. “What do you see back there?”

Luckily, Marco had put on his glasses, but he had to frown a little to see in more detail that story that Izo was showing him. There were boys dancing, he knew most of them, he even made out Luffy, Ace's little brother, but that wasn't what he had to look at. Further back he could make out two people a little hidden by the darkness and people moving, but he could tell they were Ace and Sabo. They seemed to be talking, although he wasn't quite sure if on good terms.

"They're fighting," Izo said without allowing Marco to comment.

"Don't you think we’re rushing into thinking that something happened?"

"Of course not, it's obvious." He showed him the phone again so he could see Ace's Twitter profile. “He's been liking a bunch of kittens and hate memes.”

"Like anyone does."

"Nope, something happened!"

Marco couldn't help but laugh at Izo's conviction. When he wanted to, he could become a good detective and he was also very intuitive. He agreed in a way, but the truth was that they would know what happened when Ace arrived.

The matter stayed on the backburner as they made that mix of leftovers from last night's dinner, breakfast food, and lunch. Izo played music on his cell phone and entertained himself by singing while dancing alongside Marco. The melodies got under their skin and without realizing it they ended up circling the living room while singing and laughing at how out of tune they were. He always enjoyed dancing. Even the cat approached them as if they were playing and Izo picked it up to dance with it. Nekomamushi was too cuddly and always wanted to play or eat.

They stopped that game to set the table and the bell made them jump. Their unexpected guest had already arrived and Marco went to open the door.

Ace's face wasn't bad. He had a smile as always and greeted them very animatedly, but Izo looked at Marco in a knowing way and they kept silent. If Ace wanted to talk about something, he would.

"I brought ice cream," he announced happily showing the bag. “Were you cooking?”

Ace entered the kitchen as if it were his home, which was not far from reality. He opened the freezer to store the ice cream and smelled the delicious food.

"We were waiting for you so we can eat," Izo replied. “Weren't you with Luffy today?”

"No, he left with his boyfriend last night and told me he was not coming home."

Izo and Marco knew Ace's little brother, Luffy. Very enthusiastic and lively. He was dating a doctor, Trafalgar Law, Marco knew him from the hospital. He wasn't a bad person, but Ace was an overprotective brother towards Luffy and always spoke of the _boyfriend_ with a certain amount of annoyance in his voice.

Over time, Izo had learned to recognize and read that boy's emotions, although Ace himself was a fairly transparent person. Ever since Izo met him at the University, he noticed. He was a full professor of a class in which Ace excelled, so much so that he later asked him to be a student assistant. A couple of years had passed since then, long enough for them to have become good friends. Even Marco had gotten close to that boy. Despite being a decade older than him, they had hit it off very well with Ace, enough to let him break into their house on a Sunday noon.

When they sat down to eat, Ace devoured as usual and the cat came over to meow for food. Marco cut some pieces of ham to give it so the animal was happy.

"And Sabo?" Marco asked casually. “How is he going?”

At the mention of his boyfriend, Ace grunted and swallowed the food he had in his mouth, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me about him," he replied. “He must be studying or I don't know, I don't care.”

Izo blinked in surprise and glanced at Marco wondering if they should keep asking or not. It was already fully confirmed that something bad happened. Whenever Ace spoke of Sabo his face lit up, but now he seemed capable of killing anyone who spoke that name.

“Something happened?” Izo dared to ask at the risk of being bitten by that rabid pup.

"He's just… he's an idiot."

That answer, in addition to being angry, had a melancholic tinge that worried them.

After lunch, they left the dirty dishes in the kitchen and sat on the couch to eat ice cream, while Ace encouraged himself to slowly release the frustration with which he carried.

The boy began to relate in detail how the night before all their friends began to fill Sabo's apartment one after another, in a party mood, and that it had annoyed him too much. At first Izo didn't really see the problem because he understood Ace liked to go out and have a good time with a lot of people, he was young and very sociable, but when he told them that the two were supposed to spend the night alone, since it was a special date, he was able to better understand the boy's displeasure.

It was not the first time that something like this had happened —from what Ace had told them— because he was always saying that his boyfriend was an extremely forgetful type and somewhat absent-minded in most situations and that made it possible for him to be a little inconsiderate at times, and that they had several discussions about that. However, his anger always ended up fading quickly, and instead he seemed particularly hurt now.

"What bothers me the most is that, other than that he completely forgot," Ace continued, his lips still pouting as he talked and ate at the same time, and with the chocolate stains from the ice cream covering the corners of his mouth and beyond, practically all over his face, making him look so adorable as a child, "he was playing dumb, saying he didn't understand why I was so mad if they were _just_ our old friends throwing a party at _his_ house," he growled when he remembered the detail. “He told me that if I was in such a bad mood it must be because I was sleepy and that I could use his bed! Can you believe it? He didn't even have a clue!”

The young man seemed to want to pull his hair out when he mentioned that last thing and Izo wanted to laugh. He held back, however, because he did not want to poke the bear any further. Marco, on the other hand, looked at him with a certain hint of sorrow and dared to ask him.

“And you didn't try to tell him why?"

As a couple of many years together, more than a decade now, Izo and he understood with another level of maturity —although age also said a lot— how essential communication was in a relationship. Of course they had their differences and difficulties when they were younger, but all of that was insignificant now because they knew when to talk to each other and even when not to, and they always tried to instill that in Ace, because he trusted both of them enough to vent his affairs of that nature with them. However, he still lacked practice.

Ace snorted and shook his head.

"It's just that I _always_ have to explain to him what's wrong or what he's doing, because he never seems to understand it," he explained, "and this time I told myself that I was going to let him figure it out on his own, but he doesn't seem to be able to do it anytime soon and... _agh_ , I want to hit him so bad.”

This time Marco couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped his lips and exchanged a quick glance with Izo, who sighed softly in resignation and moved closer to Ace to caress his shoulders while advising him, as he always used to.

"I fully understand that you're angry, Ace, I would be too. But it's important that you tell him directly, you can't be fighting forever over something like this…” He began, patiently, watching the child's face wrinkle even more at the idea. “Look, I understand that it may seem unfair, but you always say that Sabo is _like that_ , that these things are part of his personality and, as much as it makes you angry sometimes, being in a relationship also means accepting the shortcomings of the other and trying to help him to improve.”

Ace's expression softened a bit, but he still glimpsed some distress.

"Sure, we might be rushing, too," Marco added. “Maybe he's come to his senses, didn't he send you a message or something?”

The boy blinked several times and then made a somewhat doubtful face.

"I think so," he said a little disappointed, "but I didn't want to see it because I was very angry."

The older ones laughed at that and Ace let out a low growl, but then he smiled slightly as well.

"Sabo isn't a bad boy," Izo reasoned again. “I'm sure he’ll find a way to make up for yesterday's mistake. After all, being so distracted is a bit of a flaw, but it's not the only thing that characterizes him. There are many things you like about him too…”

Ace licked the ice cream from the corners of his mouth and bit his lip, perhaps beginning to analyze the good things about that silly boy he loved so much, or so Izo thought. He saw him shrink into place a bit, anger already dissipated, and he smiled to find him making such a childish gesture. Ace was always like that when he was with them and it was well known to all that, after all, he and Sabo had known each other since they were very young and their relationship had become more and more established over the years and that didn’t allow him to get mad at him for a long time, even if he wanted to, and Marco and Izo always managed to soften him up somehow.

"He's still an idiot," he murmured after a brief silence. “But I suppose I could forgive him if he apologizes properly.”

Marco and Izo looked at each other and smiled knowingly. It was always like this. They could even be good _parents_ to Ace, if they thought so.

Would this be a good time to tell that boy that there was no proper way to apologize? No. It was better to let him figure it out on his own. Perhaps when he spoke with Sabo he would agree to forget the matter because it was not really something too serious. Marco and Izo had already had similar fights in the past and they knew very well that those kinds of anger didn’t last too long.

Nekomamushi walked over to Ace to sit on his lap and Ace stroked it while the cat purred. He seemed to feel a little better already. After the meal and being comfortable petting that animal, Ace looked less upset and even thoughtful.

"Don't you want to see what he wrote to you?" Izo suggested and Ace grunted with some disgust, but didn't answer anything.

He looked sideways to Marco again as they smiled when they saw Ace take his cell phone to check his messages. It didn't take more than a minute for that boy's expression to change from anger to uncertainty.

"He told me if he can call me," Ace commented out loud.

"You can talk in the bedroom," Marco said, thinking that he must want privacy to talk to his boyfriend.

Ace seemed to think about it a bit more and even asked them if it bothered them that he did something like that, but they both answered no. They even found it funny that Ace was so sorry, they had known him for a long time and had enough confidence to be living that situation.

They watched him disappear in the direction of the bedroom and Izo sighed as he dropped into the couch. Sunday's laziness was still attacking his body and he even thought about taking a nap later, but that would be a bit too much. Marco approached him and surrounded him in a hug, he couldn't resist snuggling under that touch and closing his eyes as his face was lost in the warmth of his partner's neck. Nekomamushi also approached them and Marco stroked him as the kitten settled down next to him to sleep.

His eyes almost closed when he began to feel soft touches on his black hair. That always relaxed him and made him sleepy.

"If you sleep there, you'll be uncomfortable," Marco mentioned and Izo complained.

"Shut up, I sleep where I want," he muttered against his skin and he heard him laugh, but he instantly pulled away to see him. “I was just resting.”

Of course Marco didn't believe him, but that wasn't important. Izo always liked sleeping close to his warmth. The nights when Marco was in the hospital and he stayed alone, it was a little more difficult for him to fall asleep. Now that his favorite pillow was home he wanted to take advantage of it.

He yawned as he stretched and his arms wrapped around the neck of that warm man as he approached him.

"You still can't rest while there's drama in our room," Marco commented, causing Izo to laugh.

"I don't think the children need us."

He smiled as he tugged on Marco's body and his lips met his again. He liked to lose himself in that mouth that he knew so well and still attracted him like the first time he kissed him, many years ago. He stroked some of that blonde hair and felt a chill as that familiar hand fell on his waist. It was too nice, hugging Marco made him feel at home and that hadn't changed in all the years they had been together.

The kiss would have continued, but they turned away curious when they heard hurried footsteps and looked at Ace, hoping he would tell them what happened.

“Better?” Marco asked from his place and he hadn't stopped hugging Izo either, but he wanted to know what had happened on that call.

"Something like that," Ace sighed. “He said he'll go home to talk later, I'd better go clean up a bit because it's a mess.”

Izo smiled and stepped out of the comfortable sofa to approach Ace.

"Be very patient," he said, patting him on the shoulder to comfort him.

Ace didn't seem very convinced, but at least he wasn't upset like before. He took his things ready to leave.

"And you can talk to us no matter what," Marco said as they walked him to the door.

"And let us know when you're home."

"Thanks, _Moms,_ " Ace replied, rolling his eyes, but instantly laughed. “Seriously, guys, thanks for everything. I'll see you at the university tomorrow, Izo.”

Ace's sincere smile reassured them. That boy was beautiful as a sun and they didn’t want anyone to hurt him, they had become very fond of him. Still, they knew he would be fine. Their relationship with Sabo was strong and they knew how much they both loved each other.

"How difficult is being a father," Izo sighed as soon as the door was closed and Marco laughed.

"But it's worth it," he replied with a smile. “Maybe it's time for another.”

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm ready."

Izo walked to where they had left the almost finished ice cream and was ready to pick up the things, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Marco's body hugging his back in an affectionate way.

"We can _practice,_ " he whispered into Izo's ear and gave him a kiss on the neck that made him shiver.

He bit his lips laughing before turning to kiss him more.

He didn't know if they were ready to have real kids, but it was fun sometimes to officiate as Ace's parent counselors.

In the meantime, they could keep ‘practicing’ how to make children in bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waking up that Monday morning was torturous. He drank a lot of coffee and managed to give his classes in an optimal way. Luckily, he was able to return home. Izo looked at the time, realizing that it was quite late, almost seven o'clock and it was already dark. It took a little longer because he had been talking to some of his students, but he smiled when he noticed that he had a message from Marco that said he was waiting for him outside. After a long day of work at the university, it was what he needed. Marco had surely had a hard day in the hospital, but at least they could be together at night.

He took his things to leave the classroom and walk through the hallways to the entrance. Along the way he greeted a few people he knew and other fellow teachers, but he was surprised to see Ace as soon as he left. He had been to one of his classes earlier, but hadn't seen him again until then and they didn't have time to talk a little more _privately_.

He smiled when he noticed he was not alone and came over to say hello.

"Hi, Izo," Ace greeted, pulling away from Sabo, who he had been hugging him a few moments ago and who was smiling too.

"Good to see you," he commented, watching them both. “How is everything?”

"Good," Ace replied. “Sabo was inviting me to a movie marathon.”

"If you can hold out awake," Sabo said with a laugh and Ace frowned.

"You're the first to fall asleep, you idiot!"

He couldn't help laughing as he watched them fight like two children. It pleased him that he could see them well and that that little fight had happened. The love that these two boys had was unique and would not end because of an argument like that. It reminded him quite a lot of his younger days and his relationship with Marco at the beginning.

At that moment he remembered that he was waiting for him and looked around until he saw Marco's car parked nearby. A smile formed on his face.

"Don't you want us to give you a lift?" Izo suggested, showing his good humor.

It wouldn’t be a problem for them and it wouldn’t be the first time they did something similar, also he knew that Marco would have no problem, he never had. The boys accepted and left together, forming a pleasant atmosphere, almost _familiar_ all the way back home.

Marco and him saw their younger selves reflected in those two and thinking about it always left Izo with warmth in his chest, because it reminded him that they were still together after so much and that he wanted them to continue like this for much longer.

Because they were both each other's home, the safe haven to return to, and he wouldn’t change that for anything.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
